


The Reunion

by Silverskin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Forced Orgasm, Mind Manipulation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskin/pseuds/Silverskin
Summary: Out on a solo mission, Chris encounters an old friend.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> First written in 2012 as a sequel to 'The Pit'. Minor rewrites and corrections made.

Chris Redfield wiped away a single bead of sweat from his nose with the back of his hairy forearm. It was dusk, and he panted heavily as he clawed his way alone through thickest jungle. His destination was the abandoned Umbrella Africa Research Centre, or rather, the far from abandoned Tricell labs beneath it. Six months had passed since _that_ night at the Arklay Mansion. Six months since he had fallen into the clutches of the Uroboros that had done such perverted things to him. Six months since he had returned to HQ in nothing but a dirty jock-strap, and made up some half-baked story about using his clothes to put zombies off his trail. In the weeks that had followed, the Arklay labs had been destroyed, apparently blown up by Wesker himself, not wanting either his unnatural experiments or evidence of their creation falling into the hands of B.S.A.A. But fortunately a double agent had not only given away the location of his new base, but when Wesker and his most dangerous compatriots would be absent. This was the very place the agent was now heading, this time for flagrant data theft while its evil owner was occupied elsewhere.

It wasn’t long before the forest thinned and Chris found himself on the edge of the broad round clearing in which the complex stood. Through his small handheld Monocular he peered out from the undergrowth at the imposing square defensive walls, their concrete cracked and vine-covered. The tall steel doors of its main gate stood ajar and unguarded, the empty, broken-windowed building beyond seeming to need no protection.

“Nice cover,” nodded the muscular captain, knowingly.

 Leaning back against a mossy buttress root, he checked his equipment and screwing a silencer onto his pistol. All this was done with far more concentration than was needed, as Chris was trying to stave off the upwelling of memories this solo mission was raising from his last. Dark memories. Memories that had been swirling around in his head for these past six months. He had lost count of the number of times he had found himself back at Arklay in his dreams, his body defenceless as that thing probed him in ways he didn’t even know a man could take. Chris shook his head to clear it, not letting himself dwell too long on those feelings.

‘ _Let’s just get this job done then get the hell out of here,’_ he commanded himself, breaking into a jog as he moved out from the safety of the undergrowth towards the inviting entrance ahead.

Having memorized stolen plans of the base, Chris weaved his way around the fake ruin with the expertise he was famous for, dodging hidden security cameras and carefully placed mutant booby-traps as he went.

“No supper for you today boy," he whispered as he avoided yet another trap waiting to be sprung, ducking beneath the grimy window of an office in which a Licker lay dormant. 

Soon enough he had reached the unimportant-looking steel door which led down into the real facility below, its rusted wheel handle whining in his grasp as he turned it. Forcing the corroded door open just enough, he slipped through into the clean illuminated corridor beyond. The sound of boots hitting concrete reached his ears a split second ahead of him sighting an enraged Majini guard sprinting towards him, stun rod in hand.

A single dull thud rang out from Chris’ muffled pistol as he hit the crazed man square between his red eyes, making him crash instantly to the floor like a sack of coal. Deeper the agent went, shooting his way down steps and through passageways all the way to the data storage room, its row of tall black super-computers standing dormant in the shadows. Chris thumbed a thick red switch on the wall, and electricity from the bases fuel cells poured into the machines, red and green lights on their sides twinkling wildly as the whole room powered-up. Fishing a flash key from his packs, he shoved it into the control computer at the operator’s horseshoe-shaped desk. Its in-built malware probed the countless hard drives, swallowing up technical plans, genome records and test results by the gigabyte.

“Huhhh......c’mon, c’mon,” Chris huffed, his brow furrowing with impatience as the tip of the key flickered a busy red.

He gripped the corner of the grey desk with his hand, his bulky frame slumping a little as his thoughts drifted back again to Arklay. Eyes closed, twisted recollections filled his mind.  In those first days after the attack, vivid dreams had stalked him in his sleep, waking him in the middle of the night, every night, covered in his own seed. It took a couple of weeks of this for him to surrender his pride and stop denying what he knew to be true.

He had enjoyed it…ALL of it.

He began to embrace those feelings, not only at night, but during the day. Masturbating at every opportunity he could find. Cumming shamelessly as unstoppable spurting tentacles flooded his mind’s eye. Hot white semen bursting out of him in thick full ropes, even though he might have cum two or three times that day already. Everything about what happened to him had been a level ten thrill, not just the raw physicality of it, not just the buzz of the danger, but being debased. Used like a toy. His self-pleasure evolved at a pace, pulling hard on his nipples, fingering the hole he’d never touched until the creature had shown him its potential. Sex toys had followed swiftly. Bigger and bigger dildos, more and more lube. But he couldn’t get near enough to those sensations, not on his own.

Maddened with frustration, he’d sought out help, finding a nest of perverts in a red light district who’d waited all their lives for a chance to fuck up a strong muscular sub like him. Putting himself in their hands got him closer. That adrenalin rush from being chained, gagged and out of control. They’d bind him in a million different positions and use a million different devices on him. Fuck and fist his deep bull butt. Wreck his ring until his groans shook the walls. But all the while he wouldn’t really be in the room with them. His eyes would be shut tight, and he’d be hundreds of miles away, back in that hot writhing sea of tentacles.

_That thing....on my body...in my mouth...in my..._

Chris’ eyes snapped open as he felt a stirring in his groin, only to be greeted by the happy green flash of his full memory stick. He went to grab it, but just as his fingertips made contact, something on a print-out hanging over the edge of the desk caught his attention. Dating from a few months ago, for Chris, its contents where explosive.

**_TRANSFER REPORT_ **

**_Sir,_ **

**_Having successfully evaded both shipping controls and border security, all surviving B.O.W test subjects have arrived safely from Arklay and have been transferred to new holding cells. However, upon arrival, Uroboros Replicata was discovered to have no eggs present in its ovi-sack. There is no obvious explanation for this anomaly, as its containment vessel was found to be locked down when our retrieval team arrived. It is possible that it either attacked an unconfined mutant, or reabsorbed the eggs as a starvation response. There was also the possibility that it may have attacked an individual during the sea crossing, but subsequent inquiries by Mr Irving have found no missing crew or signs that it breeched its containment unit. It may be safe therefore to conclude that if it did indeed lay while at Arklay, the eggs were destroyed during the self-destruct procedure._  **

**_Cell locations of new arrivals;_  **

**_1A. IVY+YX_ **

**_2A. UROBOROS REPLICATA_ **

**_3A. TYRANT (T-002 Type)_ **

**_4A. MA-39 CERBERUS_  **

**_Recommend that Follow-up assessments on the health of the B.O.W S continue as a precautionary measure._  **

**_Regards, W.Birkin_ **

_“_ Fuck...it’s here,” the agent whispered, realising it was the very same creature.

The one that had attacked him…used him. The one he had assumed had died in the explosion. Almost tearing his flash key from the port, he stuffed it back in his belt pack and ran off through the labyrinth of grey corridors. He had to find it. After twisting and turning his way around the warren for a few minutes, came upon a line of steel doors, each of them next to a sealed viewing window. The yellow and black stripped blast doors covering the glass warned of the hellish beasts that lay within. Slow paces brought him to the cell marked 2A, and he just stood there for a moment, unnerved by his own behaviour. Why had he run down here? Without him even thinking, something had driven him to seek the creature out.

That ‘something’ was the legacy left by his last encounter with the beast lurking behind that door. Amongst the broad array of stimulants it had filled him with that day were cognitive enhancers, that had ramped up his neural activity. Not only did they increase his stimulation, they also made the experience burn so deeply into his long-term memory that his recollections of it were almost photographic. The sensations, the emotions, the orgasms, they were now the most potent and addictive sexual memories he retained, and had quickly pushed all other erotic imagery to the edges of his mind. This of course was entirely deliberate, a design feature added to this Uroboros by Albert Wesker so that its egg-carrying victim would be compelled to do exactly what Chris Redfield was doing at this very moment…returning.

He peered down at the cell’s control panel, the light from its glowing buttons twinkling at him seductively.

‘ _You just came to confirm it’s the same one, that’s all’,_ lied a voice in his head.

Fingers reached out, resting motionless on the button marked ‘ **BLAST SHIELD** ’.

Heavy clanks filled the air as the armoured screen’s two halves uncoupled, sliding with a metallic groan into the walls. For a second Chris could see nothing of the room beyond, but he quickly fixed that, flicking the lights on without even thinking. Bathed in a sharp white glow, an unmistakable form greeted him through the glass. Uroboros Replicata filled the lower part of the containment cell, its tangled mass stirring in response to the commotion. Chris watched transfixed as jet-black tentacles and glowing orange orbs writhed around each other in the steamy air, their hypnotic motion making the conflict in his head grow even more intense. His common sense wrestled with the perverted feelings welling up inside him as appendages probed the glass only inches away. Six months’ worth of cravings burned inside his skull. All those feverish nights he’d spent abusing his own hole, desperately trying to match that impossible intensity. The simple truth was, his body had already decided. With his nipples rock-hard under his tight green shirt, a hand drifted onto his groin, the pressure swelling in his jockstrap quickly becoming unbearable.

“Fuck...........I need this....... _”_ he gasped, resting his forehead against the glass.

Shaking the concerns from his head, he thumped the door control with his palm, striding purposefully into the small transparent airlock beyond. Firmly it sealed behind the agent, who was already unclipping his kit. His gaze stayed fixed on the living weapon beyond as guns and packs cluttered the tiled floor, his bulging arms almost ripping his shirt as he peeled it from his muscle-stacked back. He was in the heart of enemy territory and surrounded by danger, but he just didn’t care. His corrupted lust was in the driving seat now.

‘... _This is insane...’_ a half-hearted voice in his head muttered, not really wanting to be listened to.

Boots bounced off the Plexiglas as they were pulled off in the tight cubicle, their owner too rushed to bother undoing the laces fully. Trousers and jockstrap quickly followed, his ten inch hard-on springing from them as they fell to the sterile floor. Every perfectly placed hair on his naked body stood as erect as his dick at the prospect of what was to come. Not prepared to put another wasted moment between him and what he wanted, Chris unlocked the second door and moved inside, seconds from satisfying his thirst.

However, in his rush to find the creature, the agent had missed something vital. Back in the Data storage room, the print-out he had read earlier slipped from the lip of the table. It drifted gently to the floor, revealing a second sheet had been lying beneath it on the desk. Its contents would make quite clear that the experience Chris Redfield was walking full-blooded into would be quite different from what he was expecting.

**_ADDITIONAL_  **

**_Sir,_ **

**_Following several batches of bio-feed being provided to Uroboros Replicata, a number of changes have been recorded within the body of the subject, leading me to conclude that it is now in the process of mutating into a second form. I will keep you informed as to whether the next set of physical attributes proves to make it a saleable item_.**

**_Regards, W.Birkin_ **

Wesker’s scientist was right, the creature had mutated, but what they didn’t know was why. During his first night with the Uroboros at Arklay, it had collected countless batches of Chris’ potent semen, using it to activate its dormant eggs, but that wasn’t all. Unexpectedly the T-virus within the creature had taken the Y-chromosomes from Chris’ sperm and integrated them into the mutant’s DNA. These genes had manifested themselves during its mutation, with results that he was about to be the first to experience. On top of that, this was not the half-starved organism that had made an egg-carrier of him before, but was now well fed and in prime condition.

With a hiss the airlock closed behind the agent, who was met inside by the same hot, steamy atmosphere as at Arklay. His bare feet rested on the only small patch of white tiles not occupied by squirming limbs. This would not last long however, as two were already snaking their way towards Chris’ toes. Goosebumps spread across his whole body as the warm slick appendages made contact with his skin, curling slowly around his ankles and up his meaty calves. There would be no resistance this time, no desperate attempts to escape. Chris wanted this, more than anything, and the Uroboros could sense it. With its two tentacles now coiled around his thighs, it tugged him gently towards its mass. His footsteps disappeared in a writhing black tide, and he was quickly lifted up onto his back, his arms and legs held in an X-shape just as before while the creature undulated beneath him like a water bed. Six familiar lubricating tubules rose up around him, their heads curling over and dousing his chiselled torso in sloppy ooze. So far everything had happened just the same as in his first encounter, but soon enough some surprises would be coming Chris Redfield’s way.

Clear fluid overflowed from the hairy cleft running up Chris’ midline, spilling down his sides to meet tentacles coming up from beneath. A long groan escaped the agent as again he was treated to a spine-tingling massage along the full length of his body. Diligently a hundred appendages rubbed the excretion into every perfect rounded muscle, making his skin fizz. It had barely begun and already thick strands of precum where dripping from his Chris’ rigid dick, mingling with his dark curly pubic hairs. He wanted what was coming more than anything. More than defeating Wesker. More than saving the world. Right now all he wanted was to be this creature’s man-whore, to let it use him as it saw fit.

And it was going to, more than he could possibly imagine.

Another tentacle, thicker than the others, rose up between his legs. Its girth moved forward through the air, paralleling his torso, until its thick blunt end hovered above Chris’ slick chest.

‘ _It can’t expect me to swallow that?’_ Chris just had time to muse as the appendage stirred.

Thick black skin on the arm’s tip slowly drew back, and his eyes widened as a bulbous human-like glans emerged from the sheath, the rim of the plump red crown inflating until it was as broad as the agent’s own skull.

 “What the hel-GAAHHH,” He gagged, as cable-like tendrils whipped around from behind his head, hooked themselves to his teeth and yanking back his shocked face.

Others lashed tightly around his cock and balls, the creature making sure it’s slave stayed hard. Chris watched as the cock-tentacle rose up, it’s length arching over until the massive glans was only inches from his forced-open jaw. Out of sight in the heart of the Uroboros, two massive gonads stirred. Half bioweapon, half Redfield, these new organs were about to deliver the first product of an unholy genetic merging of man and monster. The appendage shuddered, like a hose filling with water, and for a split-second Chris saw the long slit at its tip opening before an explosion of movement jolted his skull. A spewing line of sperm as big as chicken eggs blasted into his gaping maw, the core of their white heads glowing a fierce orange. Powerful corkscrewing tails propelled them at lightning speed to the back of his throat, where they fought each other frantically for access his oesophagus. Chris’ neck bulged as he felt them swimming down his throat, dropping one by one into his stomach acids where they burst, releasing their potent stimulant cargo, and a new human ingredient......adrenalin.

Stray sperm spilled out of his full mouth, wriggling like landed fish on his heaving pectoral muscles as once again fluted tentacles attacked his nipples, pulling and sucking at the sensitive brown peaks with a vengeance. All this was as nothing to the assault that was about to commence on his lower body. A dozen half-inch wide tentacles burst through his exposed backdoor, their lube-spewing tips curling around to grasp his anal ring and wrench at it from all angles. Joining the others came yet another new limb. Three-headed with hungry mouths, it zeroed-in on his groin. The two lower heads hoovered up a ball each, stretching his scrotum as far as it would go, while the other descended on his aching member, its long purple tongue winding its way down his shaft while its fleshy lips wrapped around the crown. Gasps escaped Chris in the brief pauses between sperm dumps, his mind polluted once more with demonic biochemicals, and happy to accept the sensations of his king-sized gonads and cockhead rolling around inside their own personal massage parlours.

‘ _God yes... that’s it...swallow it aaalllll...’_ His thoughts begged as the muscular tube pulled itself down his throbbing ten-incher.

Once planted to the hilt, a tubule hidden within its neck pushed forward. Half an inch wide, hard as cartilage and ribbed, its end tapered to the tip that was now pushing into his Glans. His arms and legs jerked at the sensation of his urethra being invaded with such force, its walls barely able to expand fast enough to cope with the unyielding probe.  It pushed deep, not willing to perform its purpose until it was well secured inside his abused shaft. It was then that it released another gift, curtesy of Chris’ stolen genome. Pure, undiluted testosterone sprayed into his internal pipework, filling every tube and absorbing through their walls. The moment the first drops reached his balls their production spiked, the perfect male orbs engorging with semen in their overstretched sack.

Mutant chemicals and human hormones surged through his bloodstream. His heart pounded so hard in his chest from the Adrenalin that he thought it might explode, but it didn’t matter. All fear had left him. He just wanted more....and he’d get it. A second huge Glans-tipped tentacle arrived at his dilated rectum, and Chris eyes rolled back as its thick rim popped through his tensioned ring. A deep heat filled his loins as the first batch of giant sperm piled into his body from the bottom end, their frenetic motion making his ripped belly tremble. Wave after wave pulsed into him, those that had journeyed deepest inside exploding to splatter their contents all over the permeable linings surrounding them. He couldn’t take much more. He was nearing the edge, and the creature knew it. Out came the injection tubule from his cock, its tip just clearing the slit as the suction tube ploughed in.

The whole of Chris’ body tensed, the veins snaking around his bulging muscle groups standing out under his crimson-flushed skin. His balls retracted so hard that they wrenched themselves from the oral cavities cradling them, hugging the base of his twitching dick hard as they delivered their contents to it.

“MMMMMMF-FFUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!,” he half gurgled between mouthfuls of writhing tails, his eight-pack spasming as the epic orgasm thundered up his shaft.

On and on it went, every drop of high grade semen drawn expertly out of him, the Uroboros not prepared to let a single hot millilitre escape. His seed sped through its meandering pipes, twisting and turning until reached the ovi-sack and the objects that all this sexual torment had been for. It gushed down onto the weapon’s dormant eggs, which were not the shrunken lemon-sized ones that had filled the agent last time, but full,  round, grapefruit-sized and in far greater numbers. An orange fire ignited within each of them as the spunk’s molecular signature worked its magic on their leathery translucent shells. With the final egg suitably prepared, the flow of giant sperm into Chris ceased, the very last one struggled down his throat as his jaw was released. He drew in bucket-fulls of air, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen after a solid ten minutes of cumming. The cock-appendage over his face slithered away, his breath hitching as the other one buried in his hole sprang out too. The dick-sucking tentacle retreated as well, stretching away from its suction tubule until tension started pulling it from the agent’s glistening hard-on.

“UUUGH GOD!!!," he cried out as it slipped from his glans at the very same moment the tentacles on his chest snapped free of his nipples, the sensation triggering another uncontrolled orgasm.

Ropes of it launched high from his shuddering cock, arching in mid-air and spattering down onto his glossy torso. With his own white juice pooling in his hairy naval, the still-horny agent watched in silence the massive newly arrived appendage loomed over his lower half, it’s sphincter-fitted tip ringed with pores. He knew what was coming next. It plundered his ravaged anus, pushing a good two feet inside in one thrust, much to Chris’ joy.

“OOAAAH, yeeaah...that’s iiit...” he groaned, its girth knocking another spurt of cum from his roughed-up prostate.

Pearls fell on the appendage’s broad body just as eggs commenced flowing from the ovi-sack. Orange light pierced its thick walls as they headed for their human incubator, the combined girth of egg and appendage testing the limits of his anal muscles as it passed slowly through. Chris felt it exiting the tentacle’s tip deep within him, followed by another, and another. Even this his corrupted mind found enjoyable, a dark smile crossing his lips as he watched his belly rising. The reservoirs of cum sitting in the furrows of his eight-pack spilled over his sides as they swelled, rapidly passing the expansion record set during his last impregnation.

The Uroboros was relentless, determined to force every egg into its enslaved muscle-man. To get the last four in, its ovipositor withdrew as it laid them. His anal ring was freed by its tentacle anchors and sprayed with constrictant from the arm’s pores just in time to catch the final egg as in threatened to spill out. It’s amber glow disappeared from sight behind the strong contracting sphincter it was pressed firmly up against, the feeling of tight ring on hot slick shell enough to have Chris cumming yet again. Seed dribbled down his cock as he was carefully lowered to the floor by his ‘lover’, its arms retreating from around his hulking body as he struggled to his shaky feet. With his blood still on fire with hormones, he slid a hand around his engorged middle, gripping his cock firmly in his big palm, ready to jack it like a madman.

“No no, c’mon, it’s time to go”, he whispered to himself, managing to pull his fingers off his throbbing weapon. Back into the airlock he went, stepping into his jockstrap and grey cargo pants in one movement.

So bloated was Chris’ mid-section he had to fasten the belt so they hung low off his hips, and he didn’t even try putting on his figure-hugging shirt, instead stuffing it and his socks into a pack and opting to strap his kit onto his bare shoulders. After sliding barefoot into his boots and tying them in a blur of movement, he made for the second door.

He paused briefly at the viewing window, taking one last look at Uroboros Replicata before jogging off through the twisting corridors. Still psyched-up from the stimulants, he made quick work of any other Majini let that he chanced upon: dodging bullets with surprising agility considering his gut was so bloated and heavy. Emerging to find a surface now blanketed in darkness, he disappeared into the jungle, heading for his small boat tied up in a tributary two hours trek away.

An hour later, while Chris Redfield was still cutting his way through dense undergrowth, a helicopter was landing outside the raided base. Out stepped his tall blond nemesis, carefully pushing his shades back to the top of his nose while his cadre of assistants hurried ahead, keen to discover the cause of the automated alarm that had summoned them back early. Pistols ready, they surveyed the blood spattered walls and slumped bodies, winding their way down to the complex’s control room.

“Sir, you might want to take a look at this,” said one, rewinding the security footage on the bank of monitors.

“So, Mr Redfield has paid us a visit has he?” Wesker’s relaxed voice declared, smiling as he watched black and white images from a dozen corridor cameras of the hero shooting his way through the lab.

“There’s been an unauthorised download in the data bay...” said another, tapping at a keyboard.

“...and one of the seals has been broken on a holding cell on level seven”.

“What’s in that cell?” Wesker asked, his red eyes narrowing.

“It’s the Uroboros from Arklay. I’ll bring up the camera footage for you.”

“WAIT”, Wesker snapped in a blunt firm tone, grabbing the man’s wrist as he went to move the mouse pointer.

“I’ll deal with that. The rest of you go and clear up the mess he’s made,” he ordered tersely.

Knowing Wesker was not a man to be second guessed, they emptied from the office at double speed, leaving him alone with his suspicions.

“The Uroboros from Arklay eh?...hmmm...I wonder...” He muttered, Irving’s report echoing in his head as he sat.

He clicked play on the recording from cell 2A, and a broad toothy grin quickly grew across his face at the sight that greeted him. Filmed from a corner, Chris Redfield’s naked body squirmed in a mass of limbs and cum.

“My my Chris, I had no idea you were so... _Adventurous.”_

Pulling the glove off his right hand and dropping it on the desk, Wesker unzipped the black leather bulge in his trousers and put his feet up on the desk, settling back and enjoy an unexpected, but not unwelcome, pornographic gift from his old comrade.

Miles away, the man himself was making use of the pre-dawn light to step carefully into his dirigible. He was still full of eggs, his drug-addled brain making him less keen to part with them than the first time. Even having emptied his balls three times along the way, his hard-on had stayed unyieldingly solid in his underwear. Knowing that Gamma team were waiting for him down-river, he had to do this now. Unbuckling his belt, he pushed his trousers and jockstrap down to his ankles, his raging manhood slapping against his expanded abs as it broke free. Kneeling down, he scooped up handfuls of pure river water, splashing it against his tightly closed rear to wash off the constricting fluid still coating it.

In went a finger, then a second, the agent grunting as precum oozed expectantly from his glans. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the boat’s air-filled side as he attacked his sphincter with both hands. Clawing and tugging at it with crazed enthusiasm, he could feel the egg behind with his fingertips, straining to escape. Curling his digits around his muscled rim, he pulled from left and right, throwing all the power of his biceps into opening himself up. He was nearly there. With almost one hemisphere of the egg protruding from between his bull-glutes, he strained with all the force his guts could give, grimacing like an angry wolf as the arteries in his neck protruded.

“AAAAAAH YEEEAAH,” echoed his gruff voice through the trees as it finally burst from within him, landing like a bowling ball between his thick calves and rolling out from under him.

Both hands rushed to his cock, the agent not willing to waste this spectacular sensation as another glowing orb lined up to leave. One after the other they were expelled, with Chris biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back his orgasm until that last remaining egg.. With a pile of them now rolling around in the boat, the moment had come. He pumped himself furiously as his hole hugged the final heavy globe, every nerve ending in the skin there firing madly. Just as it crested the egg’s widest point, he erupted. With his whole body thrown back in ecstasy, his spunk blasted out over the rippling waters, thick white ropes of it landing on the surface and being swarmed by hungry fish.

Chris rolled onto his back, his chest heaving as he ran his hands through his hair and down the back of his neck.

“FUCK that was good!” he roared at the sky with a broad, satisfied smile, pulling himself up into a seated position to look at the collection of eggs at his feet.

“Huh, time for you boys to go.”

One by one he rolled them over the boat’s rubber side, watching as they landed with a large splosh into the water, scattering the fish and sinking through the crystal-clear water to settle on the brown, leaf-strewn river bed.

He held the last remaining egg in his hands, gazing at the tiny tentacled creature stirring in the middle of the glowing orange medium that filled it.

“No, not you...you’re coming home with me.” Chris decided, not willing to go back to the weak beer of sex toys and masters.

He needed this. He needed it forever.

Placing the egg on the seat of his boat, he lowered his still-loose chute over it, grunting as he pushing it in the rest of the way with his hand. With it safely swallowed up, he pulled up his pants and with his stomach flat and rippling once again, got his shirt and kit back on.

Nothing in his outwards appearance now would lead anyone to believe what he’d just been through. Other than the sheen of sweat and the glow in his cheeks, he looked if anything even stronger, more organised and ready for action than usual. Still fizzing with energy, he straddled the seat again, turned on the ignition and tore down the meandering river, leaving a frothing white wake behind.

Reaching the rendezvous point in no time, he handed the data-filled flash key over to Gamma team, readily accepting their grateful handshakes and backslaps. Hero of the hour once again, next came the transport jet home for some well-earned leave.

There, in the privacy of his basement, he unloaded his secret cargo. Quickly the tiny Uroboros developed within its egg, bursting out after only a few days in search of more food. Chris improvised meals from the protein shakes he drank, but the ravenous mutant soon consumed all that he had in the house. For a week he made trips to different towns, buying whole crates of whey powder for the creature, which swelled instantly with every feeding until it filled the windowless space wall to wall.

From then on, night after night he gave himself over to its hard, brutal pleasures. Every night choking down its giant sperm. Every night filled by a new batch of its eggs. Night after night, milked, fucked…filled. He revelled in how powerful it made him feel. To be taken so far sexually, used so completely, and come out of it all without a scratch, made him feel stronger than any man alive.

A visibly more commanding presence now to those around him, the true source of Chris Redfield’s new aura of vitality was known only to him...

...and to his worst enemy.

 


End file.
